


Ghost

by Bookshido



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Astral Projection, Broken Soul, Dean is Missing, F/M, Hurt Dean Winchester, Near Death Experiences, Sam is a Saint, Supportive Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookshido/pseuds/Bookshido
Summary: An apparition is appearing to Sam that only he can see. But then something happens to Dean and Sam is left alone to solve the mystery.





	Ghost

“Dean, I swear I wasn’t dreaming. You have to understand,“ Sam insisted. "She was there, in the room after you walked out and she reached out to me like she was trying to grab me. Then she vanished.”

Dean rolled his eyes, grabbing his beer and finishing it off. “Have you been smoking the weed again?”

Sam gave him the best bitch face he could muster and looked back down at his laptop. His hazel eyes scanned the police report and he huffed angrily, slamming the lid shut in frustration. 

Dean seemed a little surprised by the outburst, but keep working on his own laptop. “Angry much?” he asked.

“Yeah, why the hell would you say that I was imagining an apparition,” Sam snapped, turning his whole body to face his brother. “With the lives we live, and everything we’ve been through.”

Dean shrugged and shut his own laptop. “I mean, Sam, you aren’t exactly the most reliable source for information about spirits. Are you sure it wasn’t… you know… Lucifer?”

“Of course I know the difference between a girl and Lucifer!” Sam snapped, packing up his laptop.

“Come off it, Sam,” Dean groaned, getting up and going to the mini-fridge for another beer. “You need to chill out.”

“I’m going to the bar,” Sam grumbled, shrugging on his jacket and heading for the door. “Don’t wait up for me.”

“Wrap it before you tap it!” Dean yelled after him, gaining a middle finger from his younger brother.

* * *

Once the door was shut, he snorted and returned to the couch, flicking on the TV as he walked by. Yawning, Dean settled into the couch to watch the new episode of ‘Dr. Sexy’. Feeling extraordinarily tired, he shifted around uncomfortably and tried to focus on the TV show. Dean’s limbs felt like they were made of concrete and he began to feel an overall sense of calm; something he hadn’t felt in almost years.

That was, until he felt a pair of hands creep down across his shoulders.

Dean tried to jerk, to grab his gun, but he found (To his surprise) that he couldn’t move an inch. He couldn’t even move his eyes as he had to watch a woman’s face appear in his line of vision.

“Aren’t you a pretty hunter…” she purred, running a pointer finger down his chest.

Dean wanted nothing more than to grab his gun and force her away from him, but the… whatever it was was still keeping him tied down and he watched in horror as she pulled back her right hand and plunged it into his chest. Pain ripped through Dean’s body and a scream tried to force it’s way loose, but it died when he couldn’t even open his mouth.

She was elbow deep in his chest when the pain began to reach it’s climax and her fingers connected with something solid.

The near explosion from the contact broke the bonds holding him and a blood-curdling scream forced it’s way out of him as she grasped it. He couldn’t even reach for his gun, the pain blinding him as he fought to stay conscious. There was a blinding flash of light and Dean stared at the woman as she held a glowing orb of light in the palm of her hand. The pain had vanished and he felt an odd sense of apathy about the situation, which he knew was wrong, but didn’t care about. He didn’t even care about his brother trying to break down the door.

“Is that…” he whispered, turning his gaze to the orb now.

“Your soul? Yep,” she said, looking at the orb with greedy eyes. “And it’s coming with me.”

The woman pulled out a small jar and dropped the light into it. Instead of making a noise and hitting the ground, the light caught itself and hovered in the middle of the jar. She shut a lid on top of it and examined it through the glass.

Dean frowned, looking up at her curiously. “What do you even want with it?” he asked, not feeling any real emotions about her taking it. Deep down, Dean knew that that was a serious problem; he’d seen what losing his soul had done to Sam. But in a way, this was what he’d been looking for: a way to lose all of his feelings, to never have to worry about the pain of losing anyone. He just didn’t care anymore.

The woman held the jar up to the light and then gave him a small grin . “I hate to have to do this to you because frankly, I can tell that you’re a beast in bed, but if I don’t fix this, then you and your brother will come after me.”

Dean’s brow furrowed and he was about to speak again when the door actually broke down.

Sam ran into the room, gun raised and aimed at the woman. “Get away from him!” he yelled, firing a warning shot.

The shot went wide, hitting a lamp and making the woman jump. The next shot slammed into the jar of soul and sent a small shard of glowing white light spinning into Dean’s chest. He gasped like a man who never has breathed before and nearly fell off the couch while the woman conjured a new jar into her hands. With a wave of her hand, the broken shards of Dean’s fractured soul sprung together, save the one back in Dean’s chest. The soul swirled into the new jar and the woman clamped another lid on the jar. She smirked and pocketed the new jar of soul remnants while Dean wheezed.

“Hate to leave so soon, but I must be off,” she said, stepping back from Dean. “Might as well leave you a little parting gift.”

Grinning at Sam, she barely tapped two fingers against Dean’s head and his eyes rolled back in his head. Sam let out a strangled yell when his brother fell back limply against the couch and ran over. The mysterious woman took yet another step back and smirked more widely, vanishing into a black mist while Sam screamed at his brother.

“Dean? Dean!” Sam yelled, frantically checking his pulse.

The lack of pulse sent Sam into a worse panic than before and he dialled 911.

“Hello? My brother’s been hurt, please send the ambulance as fast as you can!”

* * *

Dean came to after what felt like hours, feeling like he’d been hit over the head with a brick. Groaning, he got up, trying to see in the darkness surrounding him.

“Hi there,” a soft female voice said from behind him.

Dean spun around to see a woman in a simple white dress staring at him with wide eyes. She looked terrified to see him and took a hesitant step forward.

“Are you… dead too?” she asked him, walking closer.

“No, I’m not dead,” Dean said quickly taking a step back and bumping into something solid.

The woman kept walking towards him and reached out a hand gently, her hand coming to rest on his chest. Her gaze turned to one of shock and she stepped back in shock.

“I can… I can touch you,” she gasped, starting to laugh almost hysterically and bending over at the waist. “I can touch you!”

“Whoa, whoa, lady, calm down,” Dean said, grabbing her wrist to pull her back up. “What are you talking about?”

“I’ve been here for weeks and no one’s been here!” she squealed, looking like a little girl in her manner. “I mean, I’ve been appearing in someone’s motel room, but beyond that-”

Dean was about to reply when he felt a tugging sensation in his stomach. He stumbled back again, clutching his stomach as the pain grew. The woman stepped forward, clearly yelling his name, but he couldn’t hear it. There was a brief moment when he felt himself flicker out of existence for moment and finally, he vanished from the blackness completely. He appeared in a hospital room.

Glancing around to get his bearings, Dean’s eyes locked with Sam’s. Running over to his brother, Dean tried to grab Sam’s hand as he yelled a last word.

“Sam, you’ve got to help me!”

Then he flickered out of existence again, leaving Sam shocked and grasping at thin air.


End file.
